Fragments of Lost Dreams: Truth and Prayers
by PopCandysmiley
Summary: My frightened eyes locked onto the figure. It's agonized expression reflected inside my eyes as all of its fright flowed outward through its screams of hatred. Through this ugly sight, there was someone burning in guilt and pain. "I wish I could save them." "If it is your true desire ..." OC Fanfic! All DGM characters will appear.
1. READ ME!

**_Hello, guys._**

It is** PopCandysmiley** here.

What I can tell first? Well, I would like to explain why I am rewriting the old chapters, as I think some people noticed that some chapters are missing.

The reason is something more personal, probably, because I really want to improve my language and make a proper D. Gray Man fanfiction. Judging by the numbers of reviews and like; I thought that I am not doing a good job at all.

**_Please, don't get me wrong:_** I am really happy by receiving the reviews with **_'Good work!_**' or _**'Keep working!' words, **_because by those words, I could continue to write and try my best. But I want more people to like that story, it is far, right? So, I decided to 'reset' the first chapters of the story in order to do a really, good work.

- **_What will change?_**

a) The first four to five chapters will be rewritten; instead making a random mission for my two Oc's, it will be focused on how my female, and main, OC gained her Innocence.

b) The other chapters will be soon reposted, but there isn't a big change.

c) I will try to improve more the characters personalities and feelings.

- **_What will remain the same?_**

a) My Oc's, Fayne and Leilah, as well their weapons.

Well, for now, it is all. **_I want to say 'Thank you' for everyone who reviewed my story and liked it, as well tried to read. _**Special thanks for my Beta, **_TriforceandSheikahArts_**, for always supporting me on this story and never dropping it, haha.

So, let's begin to write the story?

_**PLEASE, REVIEW THE CHAPTER!**_


	2. Introduction Arc - Act I: First Meeting

**_Introduction Arc_**

**_Act I: _**_**First Meeting**_

_First DGM Fanfic attempt! Please, review for my own growth and improvement in my third language. AAAAND! Surprise! **Master Katsura Hoshino **is alright, guys! She has been posting her ongoing work of DGM on her _**Instagram **_account. Just access and give her welcome!_

_Account: _**_hoshino 1000_**_._

_Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man! But I do own my OC._

_Story by: PopCandysmiley_

_Edited by: TriforceandSheikahArts_

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**_**!**_

* * *

><p><em>Step. Step. Step.<em>

Already covered with endless shadows, the dark sky hung above my head as the clouds seemed to disappear through the faint silence of the night. Swallowing, I continued walking along the cobblestone pathway while involuntarily feeling my heart rate begin to pick up. My golden eyes darted from side-to-side barely able to make out my surroundings, mostly on account of the full moon being covered by the clouds. As a result, I could barely see three feet in front of me.

_Is someone following me? _I thought nervously for a moment and made myself stop. Until some minutes had passed, I began to feel better and tossed the ludicrous idea aside. _I'm fine_, I told myself. _I'm the only person walking down the street, and the only thing I felt was a chill running down my back … probably because of the wind._ I started to feel better. I wanted to laugh at the idea of being scared, since there was no reason to be. Just then, I tensed and jumped quietly. I thought I had heard the sounds of footsteps approaching.

My steps and pace softened, while I tried to stay calm and ease my pounding heart. Glancing around, I arched a brow when the putrid stench of garbage and compost entered my nostrils. With the alleyways begin the primary location for where kept their garbage and compost, the place was bound to smell. It also didn't help that tonight was windy, so the place smelt worse than usual.

_Uhh,_ I crunched my nose in disgust,_ this place reeks. _However, another important thought had struck me. I didn't know where I was. A shiver ran down my spine. I raised a hand to wipe my sweaty forehead, when the breeze came—which made the place smell even more—but it helped to cool me down, which was great.

_All in all, I can't hear those footsteps anymore … maybe I was just fooling myself?_

Still unmoving, I stared at the moon for a while and let my eyes follow whatever they wished; only stopping when they landed on a tall building. Looking beyond several roofs, I could make out a simple tall tower; however within seconds I recognized it since it happened to be the cathedral of my town. It was also the tallest building in the square. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. I now knew I wasn't far from home.

_The cathedral doesn't look too far from where I'm standing, if I continue walking forward, maybe I can reach the town square. _With that thought in mind, I turned prepared to head home… only to regret it seconds after.

_Step. Step. Step._

The clicking sound was getting closer as seconds passed in the blink of an eye. I tensed, my body growing rigid, as I swallowed. Inwardly I demanded myself to move, yet I couldn't. Drat. After what seemed like an eternity, someone stood just beyond the shadows letting only a single boot of theirs be revealed by the fading moonlight. By the sound of their footsteps—and the metallic design of their boots—I knew this person was fierce and sharp. But most of all, their presence commanded respect.

"What are you doing outside and all alone, girl?"

I flinched before recovering my posture and falsely relaxing. The person—who turned out to be female—revealed herself as she enclosed the distance between us. She wore a pair of brown steel boots with eccentric black clothing that was embroidered with gold trim. Her hands were encased in metal-like gauntlets that covered half of her arms, and pinned to the centre of her chest was a glittering silver cross. Her hair was a shade of radiant golden honey, and her face … well, it was her most expressive feature, to say the least. It was almost impossible to ignore the two lines streaming down her slightly tanned skin, intersecting at the bridge of her nose and upper forehead where two perfectly straight scars ran past her cheeks, forming the letter 'X'. They bypassed her eyes, and only one narrowed violet orb was visible, as the other was covered by part of her bangs.

"Girl, you should return to your home. It is dangerous out here."

Ignoring her warning, I continued to analyze her. Even with those scars, she still had fine features and appeared to be of noble descent. I say that because her strange clothes were lined with gold trim and the buttons of her jacket appeared to be made of genuine silver—that meant she had money. Last, there was a small, fluffy cotton ball perched on her shoulder. Carefully rolling my eyes, I eyed the thing and deduced that it was a small monkey.

"A monkey?" I unconsciously interjected, letting all of my past tension and surprise escape. "Ah!" I realized my error and slapped both of my hands overtop of my mouth making the woman chuckle softly.

"His name is Lau Jimin, and, yes, he is a monkey." She stated with a smile as the white ball nodded and waved. "And, like I was saying, you must return home. It is dangerous out here." She hissed the last part making me blink.

"Why?" I innocently inquired, my eyebrows wrinkling.

She decided to change the subject. "Tell me, child, is this town not cursed?"

The question went flying like a bullet to my brain. "You mean like people disappearing inside the cathedral?" I pointed towards the tower. "The police are quite nosy about this … it's been over a month now that people have been disappearing, and no one can figure out why." I was about to continue but I trailed off in the middle and rudely said. "Miss, I've never seen someone like you around here before. Did you come because of the silly rumours? If so, I can tell you that there aren't any stories about ghosts or punishment—"

"Akumas. Demons."

...

...

I blinked several times at her straight answer. For a moment, I considered that she was only joking around, but once I saw her straightforward expression and her penetrating stare, I dropped the thought. Then my eyes widened in disbelief as a nervous smile spread across my pale face.

"Miss, do you mean 'demons' like the ones who appear in ancient histories like 'Lucifer', 'Satan' and 'Anubis'?" I continued to count the many names of the demons I knew with my fingers, only to give in quickly when I realized that I didn't know so many.

"No." The blond said after a small silence had formed between us. "It is the name of a weapon."

I cocked my head sideways. _Maybe, she's cranky? __I started to feel bad. This poor woman had _probably hit her head on something hard somewhere, and, as a result, she didn't know what she was talking about. _Should I accompany her to a doctor? _I wondered, frowning, while my eyes fell back on her intimidating figure. "Miss, do you really believe that 'demons' exist in this world?" I inquired with a low, pitiful tone.

_Keyword: unaffected._

If I were to describe my situation in one word, I would say it was anticlimactic. Why? Because the woman didn't move an inch after my statement; heck, she didn't even show any signs of frustration or annoyance by it.

_Is that what people call being 'mature'? _I wondered, eyeing her with concern.

"Stay back."

Suddenly, her voice was cold and her eyes narrowed. I gulped since those eyes were quite sharp and predator-like; not to mention she looked a little bloodthirsty, almost like she wanted to kill something. Again I gulped getting even more scared as the thoughts of her going crazy and kidnapping me surfaced within my mind. I suppose it could be good if she kidnapped me, I would be famous and the town newspaper would write a story about my disappearance. It sounded awesome—not! I couldn't be kidnapped by this whacko; I had to look after my grandmother.

And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. I felt the air being cut in half by something mere inches away from me. Surprised by the sudden movement, I shrieked and stared at the woman, as well the object that had pierced the wind. Suddenly the female whacko was holding a whip in her right hand!

Shaking, I held my hands together and continued to stare at the woman. Without thinking, I held up my hands in surrender. "What are you—"

"**G**_**i**_V_**e**_ _**M**_e _t**h**_**E** **I**_**nN**_o_C_**en**c**_E_!**"

I stopped in my tracks. The screechy, metallic sound of the 'thing' traveled through the thin air as the rugged sound of my breath filled the space. However too many questions blasted through my head. Like, for one, was what Innocence, and two, where did that freaky voice come from?

"Beast Parasitic Type Innocence ... Lau Jimin, activate!"

The little monkey jumped from the stranger's shoulder as a large amount of flames then surrounded it. I watched, stunned, as the little cotton ball transformed into the shape of a monstrous beast around nine feet tall. When it touched the cobblestone, the flames disappeared leaving only a white creature with blood red eyes standing between me and the blond woman.

I backed away in shock having finally found the courage to run away in terror.

My eyes widened even more when I locked eyes with the face of a woman—or what I thought was a person—in her mid-twenties with gray flesh. However, the freaky part wasn't her weird skin colour but the single gun morphing from the left part of her face! It was literally ripping her skin apart making … _silver_ blood splatter in all directions.

**Click**.

It took me some seconds to finally realize that I was screaming as the blood running from my ears blocked part of the sound, making everything become muffled. The last scene of the monster aiming its gun towards my forehead was almost unnoticed to my burning retinas as the sight of its ridiculously joyful smile spread its face. Everything then went black like the closed curtain of a show.

_Shout. Move. Run. Just do something—_

**BANG!**

* * *

><p>"Is she really alright?"<p>

A soft voice muttered in an effort to not wake me up; but the sunlight shining on my closed eyelids made me twitch. Right after the small, slight movement, I felt a dull ache attack the base of my skull making my parched lips open, exhaling a groan.

_I pray for so—_

The next thing I heard was a door being shut—a wooden door, mind you. Then, I heard the sound of some well-known footsteps approaching; they belonged to the crazed monkey lady. I heard her grabbing what sounded to be a chair and dragging it beside me. The next thing I know, I felt her place a hand on my shoulder, obligating me to crack open my eyes.

"Child, I know that you are awake."

I stayed quiet while trying to formulate some kind plan, but since my time was rushing and her menacing stare was starting to make me feel uncomfortable, I sighed tiredly and turned to face her. Through the blurriness of my vision, I could see her watching me with calm eyes.

"How do you feel?" She asked in consideration of my just awaken state. I doubted for a while if I should respond to her, but after hesitating for several seconds, I spoke and asked for a cup of water. The woman casually stood up and began to pour some water from a nearby pitcher into a small glass cup.

"Can I have some ice cubes as well?" I pointed to the small white box, but she turned to me with the cup in hand and shook her head.

"You can catch a cold." The plain reply of hers made me pout as I grabbed the glass and drank it—the water was a little too warm but I thought that it wasn't the best idea to complain. While I drank the liquid, she continued to stare at me, making it harder for me to swallow as small beads of sweat formed around my face. It was getting awkward in here mighty fast.

...

...

"So," she began, "My name is Klaude Nine, General Klaude Nine of the Black Order." I quietly nodded to let her know that I was listening. "And yours?"

I flinched, unsure of whether or not to tell her the truth. But the more I thought it over, the more I realized there was no reason to lie to her about _my name_ of all things.

"Leilah Fleuret." I simply answered and swallowed the last drop of my water.

"How old are you, Leilah?"

"Twelve."

"Do you have any family or relatives you live with?"

My gaze fell on the cup, which I tightened my hold on. Pine green locks covering my eyes, I took a single, deep breath and shut my eyes, thinking of my grandmother. The clinking sound of her wheelchair; the faint sound of her breathing; that blank look she always gave me … and her smile … that made me open my eyes.

_How it was like again? _I was lost in my thoughts until Miss Klaude shook my shoulders and called my name. Startled, I turned my head to her and whispered, "Only my grandmother."

"I see." She muttered carefully while she placed a hand underneath her chin. Between several sighs and shifts in posture, she exhaled loudly and spoke again. "Leilah, I will have to be direct from now on, do you mind?"

I nodded.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday night?"

Swallowing the thick liquid of my mouth, I frowned a little. "Yes." Instinctively, my voice darkened as I let a hint of anger coat the single word. Meanwhile, my hands gripped the glass even tighter making my small knuckles turn white.

_I can still feel my heart racing. I can still feel my skin prickling. I can still feel it ... the fear._

Klaude gently placed a hand on top of mine, squeezing it in a show of concern.

_I was shaking._

"What attacked you before was an 'Akuma'. That was a weapon of mass destruction created by the Millennium Earl." She began carefully as her tone in voice changed from concern to ragging disgust.

"Earl?" I chorused tentatively as the images of the ugly thing that I saw before changed to the figure of a fat, dignified old man, "Like the one who rules the big town?"

Miss Klaude made a weak smile. "No, Leilah, not that one." She cleared her throat to let her voice flow easier throughout the room. "The Millennium Earl is a monstrous person who takes advantage of the fragility of someone who lost their loved ones. He tricks them by leading them down a road they can **never **return from."

There was a small silence as she stole a glance from me. Dumbfounded, I stayed quiet, urging her to continue through my pleading expression. "He tricks people by saying that he can revive their loved ones. He does it by having them call out the name of the deceased before a bare skeleton; however, unbeknown to the poor individual, the soul of their deceased love will return to this world imprisoned inside the very skeleton they're using to call them back with. Finally, the Earl will order the skeleton to kill the one who called them and take control of their body by wearing it as a skin. From that point on, the soul is under the control of the Earl and there is no way for it to escape, as it's forced to kill people mercilessly."

I couldn't open my mouth. I could only stare in bewilderment.

"The person who attacked you was an Akuma; and he was asking _**you**_ about the Innocence."

I bit my lips.

_What does she gain by telling me this?_

"Innocence are fragments also know as the 'God Crystal'. Each piece has a different type of power that can be only controlled by Exorcists, people chosen by God, who have the power to destroy the Akuma. In addition, I am one of—"

"So, what do you really want from me?!" I snapped as I sharply stared at her.

She clicked her tongue. "There is a high chance that you have what I am searching for: The Innocence. And if it is true, I will have to take you—"

"Take me away?!" I screamed as I abruptly jumped out of the bed and threw the sheet to the floor. I felt something hot run up from my stomach to my head, slowly turning into a heating flame that was about to explode. And so I did. "You just popped out of **nowhere** with those fancy clothes and **made** me meet a** monster**! Now, you want me to do what? Destroy more of those 'Akuma' things and take me away like an **object** in the process?!" I continued to yell as I clutched the fabric of my white dress.

"It is not—" She barely managed to catch my hand as I promptly refused to have any contact with her.

**"DON'T TOUCH ME!"**

I screamed as the last thing I did was open the door open and quickly leave the room. Without looking back I dashed downstairs, and felt the feelings of anger and confusion blooming inside of my heart. Soon a warm liquid—tears—was already built in the corner of my eyes as they protested to wash me over, but I refused to do so. I just wanted to forget about everything and pretend that nothing happened.

_Why am I so scared?_

I was afraid of facing some truth that I didn't know—and I think most people are like that. I was weak; too weak to accept the changes of life. I was scared for what the future could bring me. I was crushed by the time I realized that everything I once believed in could be a lie.

And without thinking twice, I turned the doorknob of the building open.

_**~OoOoO~**_


End file.
